1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the recovery of oil, hydrocarbon or other liquid substances floating on streaming bodies of water such as rivers and canals.
2. Prior Art
The ecological damages caused to water courses by accidental pouring of hydrocarbons and/or other floating oily substances are well known. These chemicals, in fact, pollute not only the water courses but also the surrounding terrain.
To overcome such harmful effects, a variety of devices have already been developed, based on several different concepts. None of these systems has, however, effectively solved the problem; furthermore, they are complicated and expensive, in addition to being inefficient.